Doubt
by Manuela Smoak
Summary: Felicity não sabia o quanto significava para Oliver. Procurando quebrar a barreira e conversar sobre os cinco anos que ele passou em Lian Yu, o rumo da conversa se torna inesperado.


_N/A: Essa fanfic one-shot é a minha mera interpretação do casal Olicity, um rumo que eu adoraria ver o seriado tomar. Os personagens não me pertencem e sim ao universo da DC comics, somente vou escrever uma versão ainda mais fictícia de uma possível história deles. Espero que gostem da minha primeira fanfic publicada aqui. _

_Doubt_

Felicity realmente chegara a pensar que após resgatar Walter, teria sua antiga vida de informática e tecnologia de volta. Que deixaria de se emaranhar em cada uma das tarefas do vigilante de Starling. Porém, ao buscar pistas que levassem ao paradeiro do Sr. Steele, junto com Oliver e Diggle, mudou sua ideia inicial. Felicity não conseguia se imaginar deixando os dois depois de sucederem no trabalho em equipe.

Encarando a tela do monitor, a garota suspirou. Barry estava em coma por conta de um acidente com o acelerador de partículas em Central City. Ela gostava de pensar que ele apenas dormia. Um eufemismo. Coma era uma palavra tão ruim de dizer tanto em voz alta quanto em pensamento...

Seus ombros pesavam. A cadeira giratória a qual sempre lhe agradara parecia um rígido molde que a mantinha na mesma posição. Desde que aceitara o "emprego" com o Arqueiro, o seu cotidiano se transformara radicalmente. O que Felicity mais desejava era que Oliver pudesse lhe prometer que voltaria vivo quando vestia o capuz. Um símbolo de heroísmo o qual trazia tanta incerteza...

Por mais que não se permitisse cogitar sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a Oliver, Felicity deveria parar de ignorá-los. Talvez fosse aquele o motivo de seu cérebro constantemente proferir as coisas da pior forma possível, sem sequer pensar duas vezes. Qual fora a última vez em que se sentira relaxada? Não conseguia lembrar, seus nervos estavam sobrecarregados...

Talvez fosse melhor ir para casa. Pegando seus pertences, Felicity sabia que era a última no laboratório. Desligou o computador, apagando as luzes no topo da escada.

Ao se aproximar de seu carro, lembrou-se de que as chaves ficaram sobre a mesa. Como era tão confusa... Refez todo o caminho, balançando a cabeça em negação. Reabrindo a porta e adentrando o esconderijo do Arqueiro, avistou o seu molho de chaveiros. Totalmente alheia de tudo à sua volta, mal percebeu um vulto em pé ao seu lado.

— Felicity? — indagou Oliver.

Levando um susto — a partir do momento em que aceitara a parceria com o vigilante, as situações que provocavam adrenalina aumentaram consideravelmente —, Felicity ficou sem fala por alguns segundos.

— O-liver — gaguejou ela. — De onde você saiu?

— Na verdade, eu estava me exercitando — ele mostrou o arco. Várias bolas de tênis estavam espetadas na parede. Oh, aquele era um dos treinos preferidos de Felicity. — Não pretendia assustá-la.

— Sem problema — disse, com a voz um pouco mais estável. Se soubesse que Oliver chegaria em poucos minutos, teria aguardado. Que desculpa teria para ficar assistindo o seu desempenho? Supondo que ele não se importasse dela ficar. — Esqueci as minhas chaves.

— Sempre distraída — falou brincando, trazendo a vaga memória da discussão tola que tiveram antes.

Se tivesse algum culpado por sua desatenção, seria Oliver. Fitando-o por algum tempo, ela gostaria de não ir embora. Decidiu por prolongar aquele instante até quando pudesse. Repentinamente, Felicity sentia dúvida quanto ao que ela representava para ele. De que forma aquilo era diferente do temor que lhe dominava todas as vezes em que Oliver arriscava sua vida? Ele já salvara a sua em tantas ocasiões. Ele faria de tudo para proteger as pessoas com quem se importava. Tal fato era inquestionável.

— Eu deveria ir — Felicity reposicionou os óculos, desconcertada. Estava ficando realmente tarde.

Oliver tencionou os ombros. Não sabia se a garota voltaria para Central City em breve. Ele não queria por um ponto final em todas as oportunidades que conseguiam sozinhos. Com Felicity vinham reticências... Ollie nunca sabia o que estava por vir quando se tratava dela.

— Bem, uma companhia não seria de todo ruim com os últimos acontecimentos — falou ele. Sua mente faiscou nas ameaças de Stariling, em como Felicity não estava segura por conta dele. Talvez ele não pudesse evitar. Era tão estúpido que fora preciso outro cara interessado nela para que ele compreendesse o quanto Felicity significava.

— Claro, mas só não me peça para trazer café — Felicity sorriu. Ainda odiava ser assistente de Oliver para facilitar a comunicação entre os dois.

— Certo.

Oliver se voltou para o arco. Tateando sua textura, lembrou o quanto sua vida se transformara naquela ilha. Suas flechas se tornaram uma forma de sobrevivência e se relacionavam diretamente com a sua nova identidade. Poucos conheciam seu outro lado. Ele duvidava de que todos entenderiam. E mal acreditava que justamente Felicity faria muito mais do que compreender. Ela o apoiava, e juntos, lutavam pelo mesmo propósito.

— Você se arrepende do que passou em Lian Yu? — a voz de Felicity hesitava. Talvez ele não quisesse falar sobre aquilo. Mas não conversar sobre aquele assunto construía uma barreira a qual se consolidava cada vez mais entre os dois. — Se pudesse voltar no tempo... você escolheria outro caminho? Desculpe, não quero me intrometer. Não estou dizendo que foi opção sua... Porque é claro que você nunca decidiria em sã consciência naufragar e ficar cinco anos em uma ilha no Mar Norte da China...

— Tudo bem — ele abandonou o arco ao lado da aljava. Um sorriso se formava em seus lábios sempre que Felicity tagarelava — Não é intromissão. Quero dizer, você se arrisca me ajudando todos os dias e não pode me perguntar nada sobre o meu passado? Além do mais, como eu disse antes, somos parceiros.

— É só que... Eu entendo se preferir mudar o assunto. Com tudo o que teve que passar... Não consigo pensar em um motivo para você não mudar o ocorrido se alguém inventasse uma máquina do tempo...

— Felicity, foram cinco anos bem longos — Oliver se aproximou dela, procurando enfatizar o que dizia. A garota analisava as coisas de diferentes modos, e era isso que a caracterizava como genial. Ele queria que suas palavras fossem claras, com apenas um sentido. — É claro que eu gostaria de ter evitado muito do que aconteceu em Lian Yu, principalmente o que foi minha culpa. Porém, posso citar muitas razões para escolher não alterar o meu passado, mesmo que fosse possível.

— Entendo. Você realmente ajudou muitas pessoas aqui em Starling, Oliver.

— Essa seria uma das razões que vem em segundo plano.

— O que seria mais importante do que isso?

— Felicity, com a sua ajuda, fiz muitas coisas impossíveis de se fazer sozinho. Contudo, se eu não tivesse aprendido a base para me transformar no vigilante, eu nunca pegaria aquele laptop baleado e pediria a você que recuperasse os dados. _**Eu nunca a teria conhecido.**_

Felicity se virou, segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Seu cérebro estava prestes a entrar em um curto-circuito. Não poderia ser ele dizendo aquilo. Não poderia ser dele as mãos em seus ombros, insistindo para voltar o rosto para ele. Aqueles olhos azuis que a fitavam, não poderiam pertencer a Oliver. Ela se encontrava no meio de um devaneio. Em um contexto incoerente. Eles eram apenas amigos, como ele mesmo reforçara tantas vezes.

— Você poderia apenas ter outro motivo para ir até o departamento TI — Felicity o mirou, rindo. — O seu navio não precisava ter afundado para nos conhecermos.

— Talvez precisasse — Oliver tomou a face dela nas mãos, a centímetros de seus lábios. — Não importa. Eu não abriria mão de nada que me impedisse de te conhecer.

— Eu também não — ela abraçou seus ombros fortes, se unindo a ele não apenas em um beijo. A conexão dos dois ia muito além de atração física. Ia além da própria vida.


End file.
